


APHRODITE | MICHAENG

by kimwig, Penguin_Tato



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Tato/pseuds/Penguin_Tato
Summary: "Just like the statute of Aphrodite, she's pretty, but once you get too close, you can clearly see how time has worn her off, the scratches and imperfections."Chaeyoung is an observer, a quiet student, living in constant stress and anxiety. The world fascinates and brings her down at the same time, making it impossible for her to find something to be inspired in and feel passionate about until she starts her personal blog. There, everything she feels and sees are posted. Everything that catches her eye, no matter if a place, person, situation, is described in great detail.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Chaeyoung could hardly go to school, no matter if she took her medication or not. Everything was scary for her, anxiety rising to the max and her mind raced, thoughts of her not wanting to live anymore coming back. Although, recently, she had found a hobby she enjoyed, that eased her mind after a very tiring school period. She had notified her therapist about it, saying it was the key to overcome the terrible amounts of anxiety that rushed through her by just being called on the blackboard to solve an equation or chat with her classmates.

Son Chaeyoung had started her personal blog. In it, every little thought that crossed her mind was put there for anyone interested to read.

So, she would spend her breaks writting away on her computer—she had politely asked the principal to use her own because the ones in the library made her nervous, especially the prying eyes of the students—while she sat outside, obersving.

Lately someone special caught her eye.

A senior.

A new post had been made by **admin** on **_Friday 11:45 AM_**

Today is yet another tiring day. I think it is the first time this week I have not felt the need to tear my own skin apart or set me on fire though. I am very grateful for my new medication and finally being given a chance to be a semi-normal person. However, I cannot help but to think it is not only this that settles down my heart rate.

For a while now, I have been noticing one specific girl in the halls of my school, the bus station, but most importantly lunch time. Just like me and unlike the rest, she sits outside and never joins any group or goes by the football field to hang. This girl rests on the bench just across of my own table and spends her break looking around.

Since I do not know her name, I have thought of calling her Aphrodite. Do you find it inapplicable to the subject? It really is not and without wanting to sound very dramatic, I would like to explain my choice of that name for her.

Aphrodite is a Greek Goddess, she is associated with love, passion, pleasure, and of course beauty. This very mystifying girl so happens to be very beautiful, like at an alarming rate, as well as seems to be constantly spreading love and affection to the few of her friends. I occasionally see her with one particular group of seniors once we get out of school and it feels like although she is quiet, she is the glue to it. She looks loveable and capable of loving unconditionally.

I often find myself liken her with the statute of Aphrodite we had the honour to see in a school trip to an ancient Greek museum. I could talk about this spectacular trip all day, albeit this girl is the reason I have been feeling so much better the past few days.

Just like the statute of Aphrodite, she's pretty, but once you get too close, you can clearly see how time has worn her off, the scratches and imperfections. The mysterious girl is suffering from something she has been trying to hide from her friends. To me, it is clear, I have been through this so many times.

By **scrutinisin** g her behaviour; the way a deep sigh escapes her trembling from the cold lips every time she gets out, or the way she closes her eyes and pulls down her scarf to breathe in the clear air, letting her small nose and fair cheeks get red, you can tell there are a lot of things in her mind. When she sits alone, humming something to herself as if she has been made to use her soft and golden voice to lure you into the trap that is her presence, like the Sirens. And when she runs those slender fingers through her short, dark hair in desperation, you know the thoughts in her head get too exhausting at times.

The graceful way in which she moves her body through the halls changes when she is outside, using those long legs to take her frustrations out while shaking them up and down. Her near hazel orbs shining as it seems tears are threatening to spill from them, and white pearls biting down onto her plump bottom lip, hands pressing to the bridge of her nose and close to the mole there.

My Aphrodite is upset, I can feel it now too. She has just arrived as it is lunch break with what seems to be a hot tea in hand. She must be sick, she has yet to pull down her scarf and breathe in like she usually does.

I really hope she is okay and wish to some day find the courage to talk to her, ask about her day and get to know her name.

It is unfortunate I am a freak.

You will find the solution, my Aphrodite. I may not be around you physically, although mentally, I will continue to support you.

Hopefully, you can feel it.

Take care.

 _ **(10)**_ _comments_

 **dakim:** Chaeyoung-ah you will find the courage one day. Let's work hard!

 **jongjeong:** Aphrodite must be a very intresting person

 **satozaki:** you're not a freak!!!!!

 **parhyoji:** I love this so much..

 **ttalgi.icecream:** As always, great work! I'm thankful I found your blog. Aphrodite is a beautiful name.

_view more_

Cracking her knuckles, Chaeyoung turned off her computer and internally groaned when the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch time and the start of yet another tiring period of classes.

The raven head looked up, backpack strapped over her shoulder as someone approached her from afar. Their eyes shone as they pulled down their scarf and smiled brightly.

"I can feel it," her voice was low as she bowed "Myoui Mina, nice to meet you."

"W-What?" Chaeyoung could feel heat rush to her face.

"If you don't like Mina, you can call me Aphrodite."


	2. HEPHAESTUS (SEQUEL)

hello, guys! recently there's been a high demand for a sequel on this story and although i didn't actually plan on making one, one of my readers reached out and asked permission to continue the book as it inspired them.

im, obviously, not going to be copying their works on here, so if you'd like to check it out, you can through their Wattpad account @Penguin_Tato or AO3 account with the same username. 

thank you for all the support on this book! im glad a lot of you enjoyed it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [HEPHAESTUS | MICHAENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525146) by [Penguin_Tato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Tato/pseuds/Penguin_Tato)




End file.
